Chatting With The Vocaloids
by Shiro Hiraga
Summary: Yes, it has been done already, and it can be done again: The 'loids are ready to answer your letters! Send questions, requests, dares, ask for advice, anything! Meet & greet the Vocaloids and the hosts! Pairings are yet to be determined.


**Chatting With The Vocaloids**

_The lights flashed and blinked. 'B-But I don't wanna do this!' A girl wailed. 'What did you feed my sister again this time, Akagi?' Another questioned the man next to her angrily. _

_Suddenly, the lights were fully turned on. Turns out one of the Vocaloids was playing with the light switch. 'Knock it off, Teto!' a pink-haired and tuna-loving girl said to the half-chimera girl._

'_Aww, but it's so fun, Luka!' Teto replied. Luka shook her head. 'Why are we here again?'_

_Luka looked around the room._

_There were: a teal-haired girl eating her leeks in satisfaction; two blonde-haired teens playing around their road roller; a blue-haired man eating ice-cream and his partner, a brunette woman chugging down her precious sake; a purple-haired eggplant-loving samurai whom Luka despised greatly and his 'sister' who fiddled with the gadgets inside the room; another blonde-haired girl texting on her phone next to a white-haired lady who seemed melancholy for some reason; and lastly, the hyper pink-haired half-chimera half-girl next to Luka and Luka herself._

_Honestly, the amount of people inside the room scared her a little._

**Rika:** And… welcome to 'Chatting With The Vocaloids'!

**Sora:** *sighs* As if this idea wasn't already taken by at least a HUNDRED more out there…

**Akagi: **Hey, don't look at me, it was Rika's idea to do this!

**Kinji:** Ah, but it was your suggestion!

**Sora:** Oh, Kinji! What're you doing here?

**Rika:** I invited Kinji to help us on chapters when some of us aren't available!

**Kinji:** About that, Rika… Where are the Vocaloids?

**VOCALOIDs:** We were here the whole time!

**Miku: ***flails her arms* Stop ignoring us! We are the stars of this show, no?

**Rin: ***laughs* And by that, she means…

**Len: **… 'stars of this fan fiction', not 'show'. *shrugs*

**Neru:** *stops texting but doesn't look up* Who cares?

**Kaito:** *stops licking his vanilla ice cream* The point is, there's yet _another_ ask fic.

**Meiko: **I've had enough of those fics. There's too much of those now!

**Luka:** But you have to admit, it's kind of fun to answer those.

**Gakupo:** Ah, yes, what Luka said is quite true, is it not, Gumi?

**Gumi:** *nods* Hmm, sure, but those 'dares' are pretty scary too.

**Haku:** U-Um, s-s-seriously, g-guys, why are w-we h-here a-again?

**Rika: **And, as you may have heard earlier…

**Akagi: **We are apparently holding a chat session of sorts from now on.

**Sora: **So, there you have it. Send us your questions, or dares, or ask for advice, request, or anything you want.

**Rika:** The Vocaloids (and Teto) that spoke a while ago will be the regulars. If you weren't paying attention, they are **Miku**, **Rin**, **Len**, **Luka**, **Kaito**, **Meiko**, **Gakupo**, **Gumi**, **Neru**, **Haku**, and **Teto**. But…

**Kinji:** There will be certain rules as well. *smiles* First rule, no overly sexual and/or violent dares such as killing or rape; we will not respond to those types of requests.

**Rin:** Oh, but using the 'Road Roller' is fine, right?

**Akagi:** *nods* Yes, it is allowed, because… *serious face* It is for laughs.

**Sora: ***scoffs* Oh great… Anyway, the 'authoress' is **Rika**. And since there's practically **FIFTEEN** people in this one room, whenever **Rika**, **Akagi**, **Kinji**, and **Sora** (me, duh) speak altogether, we are only referred to as **Hosts**, alright?

**Hosts:** So, yeah… um… you can also request from us, if you want. Advice, answers, dares, the truth, of course we'll answer only with what we can.

**Kinji:** Oh, also, kissing and making out is fine. Just, no lap dancing, no 'hot coffee', or anything. Kicking perverts is fine. As for the mentioned... we may have to get a separate room.

**Rika: **Rule two, those who ask can also participate in the fun! Just write in your letters or PM us if you want to join the chapter! Ah, don't worry, the room is very, very, VERY big; it's bigger than my house combined with Kinji's!

**Akagi: **Look, not _all _of us are regulars, Rika! The bills get harder and harder to pay for!

**Sora:** Whatever, it's not like everyone gets to say something at each chapter.

**Kinji:** Besides, I'm only here for a few chapters, especially if Rika cannot be around.

**VOCALOIDs: **… It feels like you four have more dialogue than us.

**Rika:** *giggles* Aww, but next chapters, you'll have more dialogue! (Hopefully.)

**Luka: **So please send those letters soon!

**Miku: **See you next time!


End file.
